


Delivery instructions

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, The Pizza Man, “i made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery boy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin's in the middle of ordering pizza online, when he comes to the box where you can add any special instructions. On a whim, he writes: "Send your cutest delivery boy." He finishes his order, clicks to confirm, and then gets up to start a load of laundry while he waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery instructions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if this is worth reading. Tell me if you find any errors? I refuse to read through this again.

Arin's in the middle of ordering pizza online, when he comes to the box where you can add any special instructions. On a whim, he writes: "Send your cutest delivery boy." He finishes his order, clicks to confirm, and then gets up to start a load of laundry while he waits. 

It's about twenty minutes later, when he hears a knock on the door. He runs to get the door. When he opens it, there's a guy standing there shuffling from side to side looking nervous. 

"Hi. I've got a large cheese pizza for Arin?" the guy reads off the receipt. 

Arin nods, and pulls out his wallet to give the guy a tip, he'd already paid online with his credit card. 

"I'm the only male delivery person working tonight, so they sent me. Hope that's alright."

Arin's confused for a moment before he remembers what he wrote. Arin looks at the guy for a moment before grinning. "I don't know, I think they did a pretty good job fulfilling my request."

~Dan's POV~

Dan's just getting back from a round of deliveries, when Suzy walks up to him. "Hey, we've got another one" she hands him the paper with the address, and a bag containing the persons order.

"Oh god. What is everyone doing ordering pizza at midnight?" he groans.

"Hey, we are open twenty four hours" Suzy shrugs.

"None of the others can bring it?" Dan asks hopefully. Normally he wouldn't ask his boss something like that, but they've been friends forever. He gets a bit of leeway, sue him.

"You're the only man we have on tonight."

Dan looks confused, so she points out the special instructions. "Send your cutest delivery boy." He sighs. "Ok, fine."

After he double checks the address, he heads out. 

Once he gets to the right place, he parks and then looks for the apartment number on the slip. He walks up to the right door, pizza in hand, and raps his knuckles on the door. After a few moments the door swings open, and he's met with a man standing on the other side. Shit. Dan totally expected some girl, not this really hot guy. Random women he can handle, but attractive men tend to be his weakness. He looks at the man nervously, and smiles. 

Dan looks at the receipt, "Hi. I've got a large cheese pizza for Arin?"

The guy who Dan assumes is Arin, nods, and starts getting out his wallet. 

"I'm the only male delivery person working tonight, so they sent me. Hope that's alright." Dan says, embarrassed. 

He looks confused at first, before smiling, and looks Dan up and down. He grins. "I don't know, I think they did a pretty good job fulfilling my request."

Dan feels himself blush.

He winds up with a five dollar tip, and Arin's phone number scribbled on the back of the receipt.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing about these nerds.


End file.
